


Подснежник

by Karven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Он до сих пор помнит её тонкую шею, дрожащий пульс под своими пальцами, хриплое, едва слышное, но не искреннее: «Прости», слетевшее с губ на выдохе. Помнит горячую кровь, брызгающую во все стороны, заливающую его одежду; капли, стекающие по лицу в то время, пока в голове слышится треск и полыхает всепожирающий огонь. Кейт падает, замирая в неестественной позе, а вокруг неё расплывается алая лужа. Питер чувствует свою стаю отчасти отомщённой.





	Подснежник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Весенний Конкурс Фанфиков от группы ●• Steter •● +18 https://vk.com/steter_forbidden_fruit

Смерть Кейт — последнее счастливое воспоминание Питера после опустошительного пожара.

Он до сих пор помнит её тонкую шею, дрожащий пульс под своими пальцами, хриплое, едва слышное, но не искреннее: «Прости», слетевшее с губ на выдохе. Помнит горячую кровь, брызгающую во все стороны, заливающую его одежду; капли, стекающие по лицу в то время, пока в голове слышится треск и полыхает всепожирающий огонь. Кейт падает, замирая в неестественной позе, а вокруг неё расплывается алая лужа. Питер чувствует свою стаю отчасти отомщённой.

После подобного, смерть от рук Дерека - избавление. Только способ племянник выбрал подлый, как раз в своём характере.

Его воскрешение - лишь вопрос времени. Милую девчонку банши было так просто обмануть, что ему даже немного обидно за её наивность. Недооценил родственник его жажду к жизни, ох как недооценил.

Возможно, Лоре следовало его убить, как избавляются от слабых, больных членов стаи волки. Иногда он думает, что поступи его племянница правильно, всё было бы гораздо проще. Но эти мысли всегда разбиваются о жестокую реальность. При всей своей жёсткости, Лора не желала человеческих смертей, войны с Арджентами и их приятелями — серебряные охотники считаются одними из самых древнейших и уважаемых в мистическом мире, а об их недопонимании с Хейлами ходят настоящие легенды — еще больше боли и вероятное уничтожение остатков стаи её пугало.

Она не стала бы мстить из страха перед возможным будущем, а сбежала с выжившими.

Но он — не Лора.

Поэтому для Питера Хейла череда убийств членов новой стаи становится умиротворяющей.

***

— Хей, Дерек. Что ты здесь делаешь? — восклицает Стайлз. — Не то, чтобы я был против, но ты же знаешь, что мой отец шериф, и если он увидит тебя ночью в комнате своего несовершеннолетнего сына, то будет очень очень…

— Стайлз, заткнись, — Хейл устало вздыхает и пытается хоть как-то приглушить иногда так мешающий волчий слух.

— Как остроумно, хмуроволк. Ты почти покорил меня своей хмуробровостью. Давай быстрее, отец должен вернуться через полчаса, — губы сына шерифа складываются в букву «о», когда альфа снимает окровавленную футболку. Мальчишка слегка бледнеет от вида темных, почти черных, нитей под смуглой кожей. — Какой сорт аконита? Мне нужно знать, что доставать из аптечки, потому что я не уверен, что ты не окочуришься на месте. Ты знаешь, что...

— Стайлз, — Хейл болезненно шипит сквозь зубы, устало опуская плечи, позволяя себе, наконец-то, расслабиться в доме члена своей стаи. — Тот, что был в прошлый раз.

— А, он у меня даже не убран. Тебе повезло, волчара, - усмехается Стайлз, наблюдая за тем, как оседает на пол безвольное тело оборотня. - Понял, понял.

Стилински, нахмурившись, наклоняется над потерявшим сознание гостем и шустро достает нужную пулю из картонной коробки (спасибо Крису за подарок, пусть даже тот о нем узнал через неделю после того, как это лекарство для оборотней уже лежало у сына шерифа дома).

Мальчишка нервно бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде: «Ну, как всегда, вечно это «Стайлз, заткнись.» За пару лет пора бы сменить пластинку», — пока приводит Дерека в сознание.

Спустя десять минут, два окровавленных полотенца, громкого рычания раненого и последующей нотации на тему недопустимости подобного — Стилински делает вид, что не слышит усталого вздоха Дерека — все кончено.

Альфа прерывисто дышит, не замечая, что на лбу выступила испарина, на висках блестят прозрачные капли пота, а руки перестают дрожать. Он, почти не глядя, хватает принесенный Стайлзом стакан с холодной водой и выпивает, едва сдерживаясь от довольного урчания.

— И? — мальчишка вопросительно смотрит на оборотня. — Каких врагов на этот раз нашел твой волчий зад?

— Стайлз.

На угрожающий тон сын шерифа даже внимания не обращает:

— Ну? Мне нужно знать, что следует написать на твоей надгробной плите, Дерек.

Хейл закатывает глаза, взглядом давая понять, что он думает о собеседнике.

— Охотники, Стилински. Это были охотники. Сумасшедшие поклонники бешеной суки Арджентов.

— Воу, — Стайлз всплескивает руками. — Ты, наконец-то, назвал ее бешеной сукой! Дерек, я тобой горжусь, так и знай!

Оборотень криво усмехается, но не отвечает.

— Дерек? — Стилински обеспокоенно смотрит на оборотня. — Что случилось? Я же чувствую, что что-то не так.

— Питер, — Хейл со злостью выплёвывает это имя, кривя губы. — Он что-то задумал.

— В соседнем городе обнаружили несколько трупов, но я не думаю, что это зомби-дядюшка, волче. Слишком уж… просто для его маньячной гениальности. Он тот еще интриган, но умирать еще раз ему точно не хочется, — неуверенно заканчивает Стайлз, задумчиво хмурится и неосознанно прикасается подушечками пальцев к тонким губам.

— Стайлз, — дождавшись вопросительного взгляда, Хейл продолжает. — Будь осторожен. В стае человеком являешься только ты. И это делает тебя самым уязвимым.

Стилински медленно кивает, собираясь ответить, но передумывает. Что ему вообще можно сказать в сложившейся ситуации?

Он даже не удивляется, когда альфа легко, словно окно не находится на уровне второго этажа, выпрыгивает с голым торсом из его комнаты.

***

Об исчезновении Дерека Стайлз узнает от Скотта. Знакомая мелодия рингтона вырывает мальчишку из сна, вынуждая ответить настойчивому собеседнику. Из истеричного потока слов он понимает только одно - Хейла нет. Он пытается выяснить, что его лучшему другу понадобилось от альфы в четыре часа утра, но ничего не выходит.

Через неделю, прошедшую в волнениях и домыслах, стая начинает поиски блудного вожака, не подозревая, что уже поздно.

Айзек обшаривает кладбища и морги, вход в которые для него открыт благодаря связям, оставшимся от работы могильщиком. Но, к счастью, никого похожего на Дерека там нет.

Скотт вовсю терроризирует Дитона, а через него и соседнии стаи. Он даже находит нескольких омег в Бейкон Хиллс, что вообще за гранью нормального. Но и его поиски не дают никакой новой информации, кроме значительного пополнения Бестиария Стайлза.

Эрика с Бойдом уезжают в соседний штат, где по слухам живет старый друид, который за плату — очень вовремя пропавший Питер  _никогда_  не узнает, почему с его счета исчезла некая сумма денег — готов найти что угодно. Они не торопятся возвращаться - у старшего Хейла не иначе, как чудом, удалось своровать больше, чем было необходимо.

Лидия зарывается в древние фолианты на латыни вместе со недовольным Джексоном и откопать их невозможно даже для оборотня.

На Стайлзе как обычно остается, по его мнению, самое важное — интернет, который на запросы «Куда мог пропасть оборотень», «Альфа сбежал от стаи» и «Оборотень альфа испарился» выдает либо полный бред, либо извращенное порно.

Крик банши заканчивает поиски.

***

Дерека находят расчлененным.

Его руки, ноги и брюшная полость плавают в ванне, наполненной спиртом на складе магазина сантехники. От ужасного запаха режет горло и слезятся глаза. Обнаруживший «пропажу» сотрудник еще долго не может отойти от увиденной картины, борясь с кошмарами посредством алкоголя.

Поисковая группа откапывает среди леса непрозрачную пластиковую коробку, внутри которой - голова мертвого оборотня. На остатках шеи Дерека - шелковый  **галстук** , повязанный виндзорским узлом. Дорогая ткань пропитана кровью так, что невозможно понять, какого она цвета. Из шва свисает нить из аконита, заканчивающаяся кокетливым бантиком с рябиновыми бусинами.

Свидетели и молодые стажеры не могут сдержать рвотных позывов при виде целиком собранного изуродованного тела мужчины.

Грудная клетка разворочена: ребра с обеих сторон сломаны, напоминая “арену для гладиаторских боев древности”, где окровавленные обломки костей играли роль столбов, поддерживающих нити мышц и кожи; легкие искусно вырезаны в виде лепестков с тщательно прорисованными жилками как у листьев, между которыми, на месте сердца - алый подснежник и записка:  _«Мне нравится твоя наивность, волчонок»_

Печатными буквами на белоснежном листе.

Шериф Стилински к тому моменту уже снят с должности и его место занимает Перриш, который объявляет комендантский час по всему городу.

Днем раньше в таком же состоянии нашли трупы Эрики и Бойда, к которым был прикован смертельно испуганный, но живой Айзек Лейхи, не помнящий последний месяц своей жизни.

Для остатков стаи смерть альфы становится ударом.

***

Обескровленное тело Джексона находят в автомойке. Это напоминает дежавю, ведь именно там он поцарапал Стайлза в первый раз.

Его тело висит на крепкой веревке, привязанной к трубе сверху. Побледневшее, с тусклой  **чешуей**  на висках, выделяющейся вязью вен и сосудов на запястьях.

И подснежник меж синих губ. Как  _обещание_.

Четверо взрослых мужчин разрезают веревку, снимая труп и упаковывают его в черный целлофановый мешок. Сотрудники скорой помощи держат вырывающуюся визжащую Лидию, вкалывая ей успокоительное.

Королева школы заходится в истерике, срывая голос до хрипоты и давится слезами, заливающими лицо. Идеальные рыжие волосы сбились и напоминают колтун, а темные мешки под глазами на фоне болезненной бледности делают ее похожей на мумию.

Ей больше незачем жить.

***

Питера ведет слабый, почти незаметный аромат засохшей крови. У самой кромки леса, он останавливается, вглядываясь меж темных ветвей, и с настороженным рычанием бросается вглубь чащи, на ходу оборачиваясь в зверя. В какой-то момент его выносит на зеленую опушку, а лапы, бывшие волчьими, запутываются в движущихся кустах. Питер падает, ощущая как сырая, слишком сильная для человека, магия ломает ему кости, насильно обращая в человека.

Отчаянный вой раненного волка сменяется хриплым мужским смешком. Он тратит несколько секунд чтобы стряхнуть наваждение и случайно замечает тонкий просвет среди листьев, который выводит его к протоптанной дороге. Ноги сами несут его вперед вперед и, когда Питер пытается вернуть хотя бы  **иллюзию**  контроля над телом, ничего не удается. Сознание меркнет.

***

Оборотень приходит в себя от всплеска древней  _нечеловеческой_  магии у врат из деревьев.

Чаща расступается перед ним, и тропа заканчивается резкой полосой каменной крошки у старого магического пня. Питер мысленно усмехается и глубоко вдыхает зловонный воздух, позволяя волчьим инстинктам взять верх над человеческим разумом. Запах застарелой человеческой крови горечью оседает на кончике языка, першит в горле, вырывается гортанным рыком из груди. Отголоски чужой боли впиваются в полушария мозга, отчего шерсть на холке встаёт дыбом, даром что Питер еще не обратился и может себя контролировать.

— Хей, старый добрый дядюшка Питер, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Хейл скрывает ехидную ухмылку усилием воли.

***

— Почему подснежник?

Стилински беспечно пожимает плечами:

— Захотелось показать Скотти, что не все можно решить переговорами. Он иногда бывает таким… стереотипный. Черное-белое. Почему не  **серый**?

***

— Эрика и Вернон? Они так и не доехали до уважаемой мисс Блейк. Попали в нелепую аварию через час после выезда из Бейкон Хиллс. Какая жалость, — он смаргивает слезинки, застывающие в уголках темнеющих глаз. — Но, не переживай, Питер, деньги как были в твоем сейфе, так и остались там.

— Капелька магии и немного манипуляций, Стайлз? — Хейл усмехается. — Ты растешь в моих глазах, мальчик.

***

— Это был мой племянник, лапушка...

— Который тебя убил. То есть сначала бросил подыхать на долгие шесть лет, а потом убил.

— Последний полноценный волк из рода Хейл, Стайлз, — Питер странно улыбается, чуть обнажая клыки и склоняя голову набок. — Смерть не прошла даром, мальчик. После воскрешения я стал бесплоден.

— С каких пор ты печешься о наследниках?

***

— Так почему?

— О, мне показалось, что в теле Дерека его сердцу слишком  **душно**. Понимаешь? Я так старался помочь ему, но он почему-то был против, — Стайлз переводит взгляд залитых тьмой глаз на собеседника. — Ты тоже будешь против, волк?

— Даже альфе восстановиться после такого невозможно, Стайлз. Но вот с помощью магии…

— Я поделюсь силой, Питер.

***

— Это похоже на весну, зомби-дядюшка. Ну знаешь, снег растаивает, открывается неизвестное...

— Не неизвестное. Ты стал излишне романтичен, Стайлз.

— Ты сыграешь со мной? Я слышал, что в Бейкон Хиллс направляется стая альф.

Оборотень растягивает губы в предвкушающей улыбке:

— Конечно, мальчик.


End file.
